Of Baseball and Tiva
by ncis29
Summary: Fluffy three-shot about how baseball influenced the amazing relationship that is Tiva. Enjoy!
1. A Hit

**Hey Fanfictioners! I came up with the idea for this three-shot at my brother's baseball game the other day, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS! :(**

**Just so you all know I have no idea if the Nationals have a stadium, where it would be, or what time the game would start. Also, my knowledge of the actual game of baseball could be better, soo…yea.**

**Also, I make fun of Robert Pattinson here (a lot), but I don't mean to be offensive. I love him, but it worked. :)**

_**Chapter 1: A Hit**_

Ziva David looked down at her watch. It was two minutes to seven, just about time to leave. She was happy it was Friday; she could not wait for the weekend.

She started to shut down her computer, and looked up to see McGee put on his coat, and head to the elevator.

"Bye, Ziva. Later, Tony." He called.

"Goodbye, McGee!" Ziva called, turning to get her own stuff.

Surprised when she didn't hear Tony say goodbye she turned to look at him.

He was on the phone, and apparently, was not having a good discussion.

"Pete…no! Come on, Pete! Ok. Fine. Whatever. Talk to you later. Bye." Tony muttered, slamming the phone down.

"Something wrong, Tony?" Ziva asked, stalking over to his desk, bag and coat in hand.

"Yes, Zee-vah. My ol' pal Pete and I were supposed to go to the Washington Nationals game tomorrow, but his aunt is sick, so he's going out to Alabama instead. So now, I have no one to go to the game with me."

"Oh, well why don't you ask McGee?" Ziva suggested.

"He's going with Abby to see Brain Matter. Poor Probie."

"Ducky?"

"Are you joking? Ducky is more of a tea and novel guy than beer and baseball."

"Gibbs?"

There was a slight pause before they both answered, "No."

"Well how about Palmer!" Ziva suggested.

"Now you really must be joking." Tony sighed, and grabbed his stuff. He wanted to ask Ziva, but…what if she said no?

Both agents walked to the elevator together in silence. As soon as the doors closed, Tony gathered up his courage and turned to his partner.

"Zee, would _you_ like to come to the game with me? You know, some good ol' American baseball, for the new American citizen?"

Ziva thought about it. She had been planning on doing nothing all weekend, but spending time with Tony sounded really appealing.

"Sure, I would love to go." _Does that make me sound desperate?_

"Great! I'll pick you up at four! See ya then."

"Bye Tony." And with that Tony and Ziva parted, walking towards their cars, hidden smiles on both their faces.

Tony POV

I slowly pulled up to Ziva's apartment building, clad in sneakers, plain jean shorts, and a red Washington Nationals Jersey with a matching cap.

To say I was extremely ecstatic would be a huge understatement. The clock on the dashboard said it was five to four. Figuring I wasn't that early I decided to go on up.

I rode the slow elevator up to the fourth floor, and walked down the long hallway until I got to Ziva's door. I knocked three times, and took a step back, looking up and down the halls.

I heard rustling on the other side, and a moment later the doorknob jingled and the door swung open.

Oh. My. God.

_Nothing _could have prepared me for the sight in front of me.

Ziva was wearing sneakers, with not-too-short-but-extremely-hot jean shorts, a white Nationals jersey, and a red cap not too different from mine. She had her hair down in loose curls which made her look positively stunning. She looked like she just walked off the page of some loser's "Woman of Baseball" calendar or something.

"Hi, Tony." She greeted, her intoxicating scent rolling off of her, and streaming out of her apartment, making me woozy. "Ready to go?"

It took me a moment to close my mouth and nod. I waited patiently for her to close and lock her door, before motioning her to the elevator.

We silently walked in, and I pressed the button for the ground floor. I didn't fail to notice how close we were standing together…in this tiny box…Snap out of it, DiNozzo! Focus.

"So…you excited for your first baseball game?" I asked.

"I suppose it will be interesting." Was her always mysterious reply. Little did I know she was just as excited as me.

Just then the doors slid open and we stepped out, heading for my car.

We got in and buckled up, and soon we were on our way to the stadium.

"So…what's up?"

Ziva shrugged and turned to me. "Not much in the twenty hours since I last saw you."

"Ooh! Moody! And for your information, it has been twenty-one hours."

She gave me the usual glare and punch to the arm. I loved our little banter, especially the rare times I actually won.

The rest of the ride was like this; sarcastic, witty, and kind of fun.

We arrived at the stadium at six, parked in the lot, and started walking up.

Ziva's face when she saw the size of the stadium was priceless. Of course, it was a mob inside, and she clung to my arm like a six-year-old. I certainly didn't mind.

We found our way to our pretty good seats and sat down. Not many people from our section had arrived yet.

"What time does the game start?" Ziva asked.

"The first pitch is at seven, but I don't know who's throwing it."

"Wouldn't somebody from one of the teams?" she asked, giving me a weird look.

I chuckled, forgetting it was her first time at a game. "The first pitch is usually done by someone somewhat famous or important."

"Oh, alright then."

"Are you hungry? The game doesn't start for forty-five more minutes, and you _cannot_ go to a baseball game without having a Nathan's hotdog, or their _fries_. These fries, are like…otherworldly."

Ziva laughed at me and my Americanisms, and agreed to get some food.

Forty minutes later we were in our seats, the area now considerably more crowded, with two hot dogs each, two beers, and some fries to share.

"Ok Ziva, I want to see you as you eat your first Nathan's fry."

"Tony, you are ridiculous." She laughed, but picked up a salty fry nonetheless. She dipped it in the ketchup, giving me a serious look, humoring me.

She slowly raised it up to her lips, paused to look me straight in the eye, and popped the fry in her mouth.

She chewed for a moment, before her mouth fell open in shock.

I grinned like an idiot and repeatedly bobbed my head up and down.

"Exactly. Now watch! It's time for the first pitch!"

A moment later, the announcer proclaimed that Robert Pattinson from the Twilight Saga would be throwing the first pitch. Ziva and I simultaneously turned to each other and burst out laughing.

_This will be good. _I thought, pretty sure Ziva was thinking the same thing.

We watched in anticipation as he slowly walked out to the pitcher's mound, and prepared to throw.

We glanced at each other and looked back to see him throw with all his might. The ball flew out of his hand and towards the plate for…about a quarter of the way there, before it hit the ground and rolled.

Ziva and I were roaring with laughter, barely able to contain it. All the fans clapped and cheered anyway.

"I thought his family played like supernatural baseball, or something?" I managed between laughs.

"I guess not. Maybe the wolf could've thrown further?" Ziva retorted, laughing as hard as me.

Soon enough our laughter died down, and the game was underway. Ziva and I ate and talked through most of it, and I bought her a foam finger, which she made fun of but I knew she loved.

After a few innings, it was time for all those crazy things they do. Launch shirts into the crowd, give away gift cards, show people dancing on the huge screen, and of course, the Kiss Cam.

When the dancing people came on Ziva looked at me confused and asked, "Tony, why are people, uh…_dancing_ on the screen?"

I smiled. "Just letting people show other people their moves. It's kind of fun." I replied, using my little catchphrase of sorts.

Ziva and I made fun of the people "dancing" and tried in vain to catch a t-shirt.

Next was the Kiss Cam, and we watched some couples kiss, some notice they are on the screen and wave, and other have no idea what's happening and just sit there.

To say I was shocked when we came on the screen would be lying. I was flabbergasted.

I mean, I suppose we _could_ look like a couple, sitting together, Ziva resting her head on my chest, us laughing and talking the whole game, but really?

Ziva and I turned to each other, and before I realized what I was doing, I kissed her.

She was shocked at first, hell, so was I, but soon she started kissing me back. We kissed a few moments after the Kiss Cam went to another couple, but soon broke apart. We both sat there, staring into each other's eyes, and before I could stop myself, I said what I had wanted to say for a long time.

"Ziva…I love you."

I held my breath as her eyes widened in shock, her mouth opening into a cute little O.

I was kind of worried until she smiled and kissed me again.

The kiss was short, and she whispered into my ear, "I love you too, Tony." Single-handedly making me the happiest man alive.

I kissed her quite a lot during the rest of the game.

We left extremely happy; the Nationals had won.

Tonight had been a hit.

**REVIEW! **


	2. A Homerun

**I'm back with chapter two of my little three-shot.**

**Thank you soo much with the reviews! I was shocked by how many people reviewed!**

**Abby hugs to flashthunder, marshmeg, Betherzz, coramdeo8, Gladius Grim, zats, and zivafan.**

_**Chapter 2: A Homerun**_

Tony POV

I paced back and forth in our living room.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

When that wasn't enough of a distraction, I started ringing my hands together, twiddling my thumbs, and naming all of the presidents, but nothing worked to distract me from what I had planned.

Today was the one year anniversary of the day I took Ziva to her first baseball game, also the first anniversary of the greatest, happiest day in my life.

Ever since then, Ziva and I have been dating. That Monday at work, we told Gibbs, and he was surprisingly happy.

Apparently, our attraction was obvious and many people in the agency thought we were already dating.

Only three weeks later, Ziva and I moved in together. And now, I was going to propose.

God I was nervous.

I purchased tickets for the Nationals game today, went to the stadium last week, and set everything up.

Right after the Kiss Cam, in pink, cursive letters, the words "Ziva David, will you marry me?" would light up the screen, just in time for me to pull the diamond ring out of the pocket of my shorts.

The team was in on it too. They all bought tickets for the game as well. Their seats were a few rows behind ours so they could watch the whole thing.

With luck, Ziva will have her guard down and not notice them.

All of this, all of these things that could go wrong, was not what was making me nervous though.

I couldn't wait for the game, was excited to spend time with Ziva, and was incredibly happy at the mere thought of her being my wife.

_But what if she said no?_

I knew it most likely wouldn't happen, we both loved each other very much, but still, there was doubt.

I jumped a foot in the air when our bedroom door opened, and Ziva walked out looking exactly the same as last year, yet completely different.

Knowing that this woman, this beautiful, sexy woman, could soon be my wife, made her glow with a radiant beam of brilliance, only I could see.

"Ready for the game?" she asked with a smile.

That smile gave me all of the reassurance I could ever need.

"Oh yea, can't wait." I responded with a smile, opening the door with one hand, and fingering the velvet box in my pocket with the other.

We arrived at the stadium and walked inside. We easily found our way to our seats, and grabbed the same meal as last year. We got comfortable in our chairs, and only a few minutes before the first pitch, I turned to see Gibbs, McGoo, Abby, Ducky, and Palmer all file into seats about fifteen rows behind us. They all smiled at me, Probie and Abby giving me the "thumbs-up" as Abby bounced in her seat.

Let the game begin.

The first pitch wasn't nearly as amusing as last year's. It was thrown by some guy from a charity.

Innings went by, and with every swing of the pitcher's arm, every snap as the bat hit the ball, and with every cheer from the crowd, I got increasingly more nervous.

I kept looking behind me, and everyone encouraged me the best they could without tipping off the ninja.

Several times during the game, Ziva started turning around and I had to grab her shoulders and make up some crazy excuse, or point out some weird person in front of us to keep her staring forward.

Finally, after what felt like weeks of anticipation, it was time for the festivities. I watched along with Ziva all of the giveaways, and made halfhearted jokes at the dancing.

When the Kiss Cam came on, I knew it was time.

While Ziva watched, engrossed in the couples and old memories, I cast on last look behind me before going down on one knee, and opening the little velvet box.

I looked at the screen, as it suddenly changed to a white background, with animated hearts swimming around it. Centered perfectly on the screen, were the words that would change my life.

I watched closely as Ziva read the words, looking confused and turning to me.

Her reaction was priceless.

When she saw me, her mouth dropped open, and tears sprung in her eyes.

"So, will you?" I asked, my nerves long forgotten.

She smiled that breathtaking smile again, before nodding and choking out a yes.

I slipped the ring on her finger, before slowly kissing her as the crowd cheered and awed.

Behind us I heard Abby yell, "Yay Tony! Yay Ziva!" and Ziva turned in their direction in shock. She smiled at our coworkers, our family, before turning and lovingly punching me in the arm.

I looked into her eyes, and repeated what I said the same time last year.

"Ziva, I love you."

She smiled, just like last time, before kissing me and whispering an "I love you" in my ear.

The rest of the game, unsurprisingly, was filled with Abby hugs, congratulations, and lots of little kisses with my _fiancé_.

We left overjoyed; the Nationals had won.

Tonight had been a homerun.

**One more chapter! REVIEW! **


	3. A Grand Slam

**Hello people of Fan Fiction. Sorry this took so long, I've been a busy bee! Here it is though! The third, and final, chapter of Of Baseball and Tiva. Enjoy!**

**ATTENTION PEOPLE OF FAN FICTION!**

**If anybody has a few minutes, if you could just go to my profile and read my other story ideas, it would be really appreciated. I need a new story! Thanks!**

**If you have a few more minutes, check out my poll! Input is REALLY appreciated!**

_**Chapter 3: A Grand Slam**_

Third Person POV-Five Years Later

Tony DiNozzo excitedly walked into the stadium. It was a beautiful day in Washington, and Team Gibbs, including Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy were off to see the Nationals.

Everybody was in team attire, even Gibbs. Abby was surprisingly wearing a Nationals jersey, and unsurprisingly, decorated it with gem skulls and black spikes. Not very easy to get through security, but they managed. Ziva and Tony were in the same things they always wore to the Nationals games, and were excited to get similar outfits for their daughters.

Yes, the last five years had been very eventful for the DiNozzos. One year after Tony's successful proposal, Tony and Ziva got married on the beach. Just a year later, Ziva discovered she was pregnant with twin girls.

Tony sat in his seat next to Ziva, watching his girls.

The older-by-five-minutes of his two three-year-old daughters was sitting next to him. Talia, or "Tali" for short, was the spitting image of her mother. With olive skin and a mop of curly, dark hair, she was adorable. She had Tony's green eyes though, making her quite the beauty. She had her long hair back in a ponytail, looped through the back of her cap.

Next to Ziva was his slightly younger daughter Caitlin, "Kate" for short. She had Tony's sandy-almost-brown hair, and Ziva's beautiful eyes. She had her shoulder-length hair down, with a cap on her head.

Tony vaguely noticed the hands McGee and Abby were "discreetly" holding in-between their chairs.

_It's only a matter of time now_, he thought.

It was a few minutes before the first pitch, and the entire team was eating hotdogs and French fries, Ziva sending Tony a small smile over the fries.

Soon it was time for the game to start, Tony watching his daughters through most of the first few innings, amazed at how such a simple game could amaze them. Soon it was time for the activities; Tony and Ziva's favorite occasion. They watched people win prizes and dance. Soon it was time for the Kiss Cam, and the team smiled.

Everyone laughed at the unknowing couples, and awed at the cute ones. After the fourth couple, the team noticed that Palmer was on the screen. Everyone, even the twins, turned towards the end of their line of people, in the direction of the little autopsy gremlin.

Palmer turned as well, and was shocked to see a beautiful woman, an easy ten, staring at him in surprise as well.

Jimmy was about to open his mouth to speak, when the anonymous beauty kissed him with much enthusiasm.

The entire team gasped, and watched as the woman kissed Palmer for several moments after the cam went to the next couple. They finally broke away and Jimmy awkwardly muttered, "Uh…so my name is Jimmy…"

The woman smiled and introduced herself as Janice, Tony making a reference to the show _Friends_.

Janice and Palmer continued talking, while the team all turned slowly back to the game, disturbed expressions on their faces.

Minutes later the sport was back on, the game tied.

The eighth inning was boring, with barely a hit. Then, it was the ninth inning. The other team was at bat, and hit two homeruns, leaving the Nationals behind by two.

Finally the Nationals were at bat, and the bases were loaded. There were two outs, and a miracle was needed for the Nationals to win.

A pitch was thrown, and the team watched expectantly as the bat connected with the little white dot.

The ball soared through the air, heading right for them. Everyone in the remote area, even the ones who had a snowball's chance in hell of catching the ball, raised their arms.

The team watched stunned as the ball flew easily into the mitt of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs, thus ending the game.

Tony lifted his daughters up as the crowd went absolutely insane.

The spectators slowly started to drain out of the stadium, the team and Janice with them.

The team watched, laughing, as Janice and Jimmy parted, acting as if Palmer was off to war. Soon they all piled into cars, Jimmy already texting Janice.

The team drove away content; the Nationals had won.

Tonight had been a grand slam.

The End.

**There you have it folks. Thank you all for your reviews, more would be awesome!**

**And please, give me some input on my story ideas (profile), and vote in my poll!**


End file.
